


A cada luz del día

by nCarinae



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nCarinae/pseuds/nCarinae
Summary: Samira y Cordelia siendo tremendamente soft. Pequeñas escenas entre Jaulas de seda y Reinos de Cristal. No hay spoilers relevantes a la trama, solo la ship (?)
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Kudos: 3





	A cada luz del día

Está jugando con Bran, así que no se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando.

Hoy se había hecho unas trenzas perfectas, pero con el ajetreo del día y con los juegos del niño algunos mechones han escapado de su lugar.

Parece que siempre la estoy mirando. Creo que si pudiera no dejaría de hacerlo.

También lleva un vestido morado, suave, como las flores de lavanda. Ha empezado a vestir colores más vivos y eso me alegra.

Mi hermano me lo ha hecho notar en más de una ocasión. Que la quedo mirando cuando sale de la habitación. Como si no le prestara la misma atención a Ivy de Dione.

Los últimos rayos de sol entran por la ventana de esa forma tan especial que todo el mundo parece querer retratar, dejando ver las volutas que pasan a través de ellos. La luz anaranjada apenas le roza el pelo y al levantarse, la veo a contraluz. Es una escena tan etérea que la hace parecer una estrella.

\- Vaya, vaya, Samira de Granth -coge a Bran en brazos. Ha crecido bastante en los últimos meses-. ¿Qué Elemento te ha poseído para que estés tan quieta?

Salgo de mi ensoñación un tanto apurada, no esperaba que me descubriera. No respondo, pero sonrío y alzo los brazos para que me deje sujetar a Bran. Le llamo renacuajo y él infla los mofletes.

* * *

Es una noche de verano y nos hemos escaqueado para pasear por los jardines de palacio. Voy un par de pasos por delante de ella, andando hacia atrás y con las manos a la espalda mientras bromeo.

Acabamos sentadas en un banco y de alguna forma termino contándole alguna trastada que le hice a mis hermanos cuando éramos muy pequeños, lo que la hace reír de esa forma tan adorable y mi pobre corazón solo puede dar un vuelco.

Samira, contrólate.

Aunque la luna está detrás de mí, sé perfectamente que está llena.

\- A veces me pregunto cuantos secretos se desvelan esta noche -señala Cordelia y yo me volteo para apreciarla mejor-. Cuantas cosas importantes pueden ocultarse cada día.

La noche que se deshacen los hechizos. ¿Cuántas personas desearan que llegue? Realmente no tengo una respuesta, no puedo imaginarme cuantas almas se ven afectadas por su luz.

Cordelia comienza a contarme un cuento sobre unos amantes que aprovechaban esta ocasión cada mes.

La magia de la luna parece entrelazarse en sus cabellos, que por una vez están sueltos. Las ondas le rodean la cara y tiene un brillo especial en los ojos y siento que podría besarla en ese mismo momento, pero está demasiado metida en la historia como interrumpirla.

Aunque en cuanto termina no me aguanto más y le robo un beso y luego otro. Y ella me responde y supongo que es así como descubro que los besos de amor verdadero son aún más mágicos que la luna llena.

* * *

Me he levantado al amanecer, aunque no sé porqué. Para un día que tenemos libre ambas, vaya. Aunque supongo que también es una suerte, porque significa que podemos pasar más tiempo juntas. Así que me acurruco un poco más en la cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de las mantas y de la calidez de su compañía. Desearía no tener que levantarme nunca.

A penas hay luz, pero no sé si es por la hora. Yo me noto descansada, así que puede ser que el cielo este encapotado y parezca todo más oscuro de lo que debería, todo se ve mucho más gris. Es como si los colores estuvieran esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Noto su respiración a mi lado, y al poco tiempo se mueve. No esperaba que ella también estuviese despierta.

Es temprano, es demasiado temprano. Hablamos en susurros, como si el tiempo, que parece haberse congelado, volviera a correr otra vez si levantáramos demasiado la voz. Nos quedamos dormidas unas cuantas veces, pero son cabezadas tan ligeras y cortas que es más bien un duermevela.

Al final nos levantamos, porque el día tiene que comenzar. Es una mañana en la que las nubes cubren el cielo hasta donde alcanza el horizonte. No tardamos en escuchar la lluvia sobre el cristal de la ventana.

* * *

El mercado siempre es un lugar ajetreado en el que tener mil ojos en todas partes. Si a eso sumas un niño pequeño, todos tus sentidos se ponen en guardia.

Acabamos, agotadas, en un parque. Bran, al contrario que nosotras, destila energía. A lo mejor es por haber estado pendiente de él las últimas horas, pero solo me apetece sentarme un momento. Es solo medio día y ya estoy tremendamente cansada, ¿me estaré haciendo mayor?

Bran no nos da tregua. Quiere ir a un sitio, quiere ir a otro, y como aún es pronto, podemos permitírnoslo. Al final le dejamos corretear y pronto hace grupito con un par de niños de su edad.

Estoy tan centrada en él, en que no se pierda entre los arbustos de la plaza o se haga daño que me sobresalto un poco cuando Cordelia deja una flor en mi pelo.

Normalmente soy yo quién la observa en secreto, así que por eso noto como se me encienden las mejillas.

\- Bueno, con una guardia real a mi lado puedo relajarme un poquito, ¿verdad?

En cualquier otra ocasión le respondería con un chiste, pero me ha pillado completamente desprevenida. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mirándome?

Antes de que pueda pensar en nada, Bran quiere volver a casa y viene a tirarle de la falda a su madre. Le cojo en brazos y al principio se queja, pero se le pasa en cuanto me lo subo a los hombros.

Cordelia nos observa mientras doy vueltas y Bran se ríe. Se parece a la risa de su madre y eso me hace un poquito feliz.

Emprendemos la vuelta a casa y Bran me pide ir más deprisa y yo le obedezco porque haría cualquier cosa por la familia real de Dione. Escucho a Cordelia llamarnos la atención según nos alejamos. No hay tanta gente y puedo distinguir como apresura sus pasos para alcanzarnos.

Me cae una regañina, medio broma medio en serio, por ir demasiado rápido. Pero no pasa nada porque pronto empiezo a dar vueltas otra vez, y Bran sigue riendo y Cordelia también. Y es más bonito que el cielo sin nubes que tenemos hoy.


End file.
